The field of this invention relates to stationery devices and more particularly to a book holder which is to be employed in combination with a conventional loose-leaf notebook.
Almost all students employ the use of a loose-leaf notebook. A loose-leaf notebook is a binder which facilitates insertion and removal of sheets of paper. The normal procedure is for each student to carry the notebook in one hand with the edge of the notebook resting against the person's side. Any text books which are being carried are placed on top of the notebook and clamped between the person's forearm and the surface of the notebook.
It is not at all uncommon for the textbooks to slide free of the notebook and fall to the ground or floor. In actual practice, the text books easily slide free of the notebook and it is most annoying to have to pick up the text books and place them again on the notebook before the person can continue on his way.
There is definitely a need for a device which will securely bind a text book to the notebook as the person is moving from one locale to another. The device should also be capable of securely binding either a single text book, small or large, or a plurality of different text books.